


Love And Lust in Unexpected Places

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Desperate Louis, Dom Harry, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Santa!Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, but Harry's always charming so, charming!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year was generally the same in the Tomlinson home around Christmas. Johannah baked enough cookies to feed the entire population of England, Lottie complained that their annual ugly sweater holiday card picture wasn’t cool enough, Fizzy wanted to hang mistletoe and invite her current crush over, and the twins would run around either looking for their presents or asking someone to take them to talk to Santa. And every year to get them out of the rest of the family’s hair, Louis was forced to take them. Don’t take that the wrong way; Louis loved his girls more than anything, but going to see Santa was not his ideal way of spending the first Monday of his holiday. </p><p>or, the AU where Harry plays Santa Claus in the local and Louis meets him when he takes the twins. Large amounts of praise, charm, fluff and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Lust in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was prompted to write a Santa!Harry fic by @malikjedi (and I'm so glad she did because I loved writing this). 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

Every year was generally the same in the Tomlinson home around Christmas. Johannah baked enough cookies to feed the entire population of England, Lottie complained that their annual ugly sweater holiday card picture wasn’t cool enough, Fizzy wanted to hang mistletoe and invite her current crush over and the twins would run around either looking for their presents or asking someone to take them to talk to Santa. And every year to get them out of the rest of the family’s hair, Louis was forced to take them. Don’t take that the wrong way; Louis loved his girls more than anything, but going to see Santa was not his ideal way of spending the first Monday of his holiday.

Of course, it allowed him to get some necessary shopping done so he wasn’t complaining that much.

“I’m going to ask Santa for a Monster High Doll!” exclaimed Daisy, the old-fashioned twin who still adored getting toys for Christmas.

“I’m asking for an iPhone 6,” stated Phoebe, the high tech modern-day twin who wanted the latest gadget at all times.

They both looked at their older brother. “Lou, will Santa bring us what we want?” they said together.

“Only if you’ve been good this year.”

The twins began to argue over who was better that year, which Louis found amusing, but he chose to tune out because sooner or later (he’d prefer later), the little tikes were going to be too much for him and he may want to strangle the closest teddy bear. But until then he spent this time walking to think about the designs he had to get together over break. Louis had chosen to major in fashion with a minor in business management and both had him working himself into the late hours of night. Or rather, he had himself working into the late hours of the night. It was mainly his desire to excel that kept him up, constantly making him and his friends new outfits and generally just hoping his eyes won’t close and he won’t accidentally sew his finger at 4am. Whenever he felt he might be close to, Louis would pause to make himself a new pot of coffee and pour himself a bowl of cocoa puffs as he thought about the funny story he could tell his kids if he ever did get his finger sewn, but always realized the pain wasn’t worth the priceless story.

At the moment he was attempting to broaden his portfolio by designing a few avant garde pieces. Right now he mainly had ready-to-wear pieces with a small selection of gowns and what he considered to be high-end, but Louis was working on expanding his horizons so that he knew exactly what he was good at before he tried to make his break into the industry. But that shouldn’t be as hard as he originally anticipated. Two years earlier, Louis started a blog to talk about fashion and display his own and it had gotten substantial recognition with a continually growing readership. Through this blog, he had already opened an online shop but Louis wanted to be like Tommy Hilfiger or Marc Jacobs - his outfits on the runway or in magazines all around the world. He had managed to get some local gigs and a few independent magazine front page features, but Louis wasn’t even close to done.

Suddenly, Louis felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt, forcing him out of his thoughts. It was Daisy, apparently asking him how Santa could possibly be so many different places at once during the holiday season, which was his busiest season, as Phoebe pointed out.

“So you know how Santa has his magic helpers?” The girls nodded. “Well, along with elves, Santa has helpers who look just like him and they go to malls around the world to collect information for Santa like what all of the little boys and girls want for Christmas.”

Phoebe gave him a questioning look. “How do you know all that, Lou? It’s not like you know Santa Claus.”

“Oh, but I do, dear Phoebe. All adults do. When you turn 18, you’re told all the secrets about Santa Claus and the North Pole so you can help keep them from the little ones.”

The twins pouted. “That’s not fair!” they cried. The rest of the walk they tried to make slip up and tell them all the secrets, but Louis simply chuckled and gave them vague answers. Finally, they made it into the mall but it wasn’t until they neared Santa’s throne that they dropped the subject.

There was no hysteria around the set-up as Louis expected. Actually, “Santa” was the only one there. Once at the red velvet barrier, Louis called, “You on a cookie break or sumthin’, mate?”

The Santa pushed out a hearty Ho, ho, ho and Louis could’ve sworn his belly genuinely shook like a bowl of jelly. “Of course not!” Santa called back. “My elves have just gone to tend to a tinsel and candy cane emergency and should be back soon enough. In the mean time, you all can come up here and tell me what you want for Christmas.” Phoebe, not even patient enough to wait for Louis to undo the rope for her to pass, ducked under the barrier and ran up the small step to jump on Santa’s lap first.

“I know you’re not actually Santa, but I think it’s great that you, as one of his magic helpers, do this for him every year,” Phoebe stated as soon as she had situated herself. The Santa seemed a little taken aback by her forwardness about knowing he wasn’t actually Santa. Santa locked eyes with Louis for a moment, obviously in slight confusion of what he might have been teaching the little girl. From these mere seconds, Louis saw that Santa was actually not an old man, but rather a young man with a fake beard. There were traces of light make-up to give a little bit of age, but it wasn’t much. Just enough to trick the kids, but no one else. “Now, I want an iPhone 6. The plus one, not that little regular one. I want to have the biggest phone out of my friends.”

“Do all of your friends have cell phones?” Santa interjected.

Phoebe shook her head. “No, but I still want the biggest.”

Santa once again laughed heartily. “Well, of course you do. Anything else I can get you?”

“Ugg boots. My older sister Lottie has them, but my Mum said that I can’t get any for another few years. But I know that Santa can get them for me.”

Santa nodded. “Most definitely can.”

Phoebe, satisfied with the answers she had received, hopped off and Daisy raced to get on. “And what can I get you, sweetheart?”

“Hi Mr. Santa’s helper, I want a Monster High Doll this year.”

Santa stroked his beard and made a sound of approval. “Any particular one?”

“Surprise me,” Daisy stated with a shrug and with that, got off Santa’s lap and stood to the side with her sister.

Louis made his way over to where the twins to lead the girls away. “Ready to go girls?” The pair nodded but the sound of someone clearing their throat made Louis turn.

“Don’t you want to tell Santa what you want?” Santa asked with a bright smile that Louis assumed was supposed to be welcoming.

Louis waved his hands to gesture the idea away. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He started to walk away, but Santa was persistent.

“Come on, no one’s too old to tell Santa what they want for Christmas.”

Louis sighed heavily, gave his sisters twenty dollars and sent them off to a few stores in the area and made his way up to Santa’s chair. He stood there toying with the sleeve of his coat. Was he supposed to actually sit on his lap? And why had he called him up in the first place?

Santa patted his lap, which answered his first question. Louis, his heart pounding out of his chest, obliged and settled in on Santa’s lap. “Hi,” Santa said, voice deep and raspier than before.

“Hi,” Louis returned.

“I know this is a weird thing to do, but I wanted to talk to you a little. You seem like a nice guy, ya know, taking your sisters here. You’re also so… pretty.”

Louis blushed a light red shade, relaxing a bit as Santa explained his intentions. Oddly enough the situation overall was pretty nice. Santa was big and broad, two traits looked for in his men, and his voice was so gorgeous, it could have buckling at his knees in seconds. Santa also didn’t seem like a creepy guy and certainly got points for calling him pretty. However, there was the pending problem: he didn’t know Santa’s name. “Can I know your name?”

“Harry, and what’s yours?”

“Louis.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose. “As in Louis the Great? Am I in the presence of royalty? Should I call you King Louis from now on?”

Louis laughed wholeheartedly. He had heard that comment hundreds of times, but for whatever reason it was far more amusing when Harry said it. “No, no, Louis’ just fine.”

Harry nodded as his fingers absentmindedly began to ghost over Louis’ thigh. “Now Louis, tell me about yourself.”

“Um, I’m 21 and I go to college at Manchester. I’m a Fashion Management major. I love playing football and eating cocoa puffs for dinner. Halloween is my favorite holiday since it give me a chance to get out my-” Louis paused and looked at Harry, an even deeper shade of red coloring his cheeks. “Never mind, we’ll leave that for another day. Anyway, tell me about you. Can I ever actually see you?”

Before Harry could answer, a few rowdy kids could be heard approaching Santa’s throne. Louis immediately got up but before he left, he leant down to whisper in Harry’s ear. “When do you have a break?”

“My shift ends in about ten minutes. Think you can wait for me at the little sweets stand over there?” Louis nodded quickly and got off the display so the kids could get up there. A few mothers looked at him disapprovingly, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. In primary and secondary school Louis had been quite the troublemaker. In year six, Louis put a frog in his teacher’s coffee one morning and that was his claim to troublemaker fame. From then on he was known around town for his pranks and schemes, but things got even better in year nine when Zayn, he’s partner in crime, moved to Doncaster from Bradford. Their friendship was nice and completely based around pranks, comics and video games, exactly how Louis liked it.

However, the people in town did not like the new pairing very much. Mothers were concerned they would corrupt their sons, Fathers either wanted them to be friends with their sons or stay as far away from their daughters, girls swooned over them and boys wanted to be them. But they mainly had problems with mothers since neither one of them dated all throughout school (they mainly just made out, cuddled and slept with each other, though Louis was gay and Zayn was bi). It worked for them because they never had to commit which meant that if anything went wrong, they could brush it off much easier than if they were in an actual relationship. They continued their whole friends with benefits thing into college and, luckily for both of them, they managed to find relationships at the same time. Zayn’s relationship had lasted; his, obviously, had not.

It was odd to think about, him and Zayn, especially when he had a new boy asking him to sit on his lap and calling him pretty. But it was only prompted by all the looks he got from women whom he knows have hated him since he “ruined their perfect little town”. Louis chuckled at their past words as a sign caught his eye. Immediately, he hung his coat on his chair and got up from his seat to make his way to the counter. “One Yorkshire tea, please. And one of those pieces of cheesecake.” The man got him his order which rang up to five dollars and eighty-three cents. “Thank you.”

By the time Harry finally made his way to Louis, he had devoured the whole piece of cake and was on his last few drops of tea. “Glad to see you found an enjoyable way to pass the time,” Harry said as he sat down across from Louis, who looked as if he had been stunned.

Harry was nothing like he had expected because he had no idea what to expect from a man wearing a Santa suit. His eyes were the same piercing green as before, but now it seemed as though they had been rejuvenated and given new life. His lips were plump and beautiful shade of red, almost like the color of maraschino cherries, only not quite as bright. They were inviting, welcoming every unexpected passerby to give into their lovely plushness. Harry’s hair was quiffed up high and framed his face in an unusual way that actually looked amazing on him. His face, as a whole, was beautiful and extremely pleasing to the eye; forget talking, Louis wanted to look at Harry and kiss Harry all over his beautiful face for hours. But it seemed like Harry had other plans because he had been trying to snap Louis out of his momentary freeze since he had sat down.

“Louis… is everything ok?” Harry waved his fingers in front of his eyes (which Louis also zeroed in on and noticed they were long, slender and practically for fingering) with no success. “Louis?” His voice matched his uncertainty and concern because the last thing he wanted to do was break Louis, he had just wanted to get to know him. With a deep sigh, Harry went to the counter and ordered two Yorkshire teas.

By the time he was back, Louis seemed to be out of his shock and a little embarrassed at how dazed he became when he saw how attractive Harry was. “Sorry about that,” Louis said, twiddling his thumbs. “I just kind of went in a daze because…”

Harry set the teas in front of them and urged him on. “Because?”

“Because well, you’re um,” Louis took a deep breath and sped through his explanation, “you’re really attractive and beautiful and have a beautiful voice and long, slender fingers and you called me pretty and wow I’m shit at talking to boys. This is so embarrassing. I’ll stop now.”

Louis was adorable, that was unmissable. And the fact that he had this effect over him made him even more adorable. Harry wanted to shrink him and put him in his pocket right then and there. Harry, gingerly, reached forward to play with the ends of Louis’ and replace any strands that fell out of place at all. “You’re so adorable when you’re flustered. And thank you, truly. That all means a lot coming from such a lovely person such as yourself.” Harry could see the blush return to Louis’ cheeks as he moved his seat closer. “Now, since we were interrupted last time, would you still like to know a thing or two about me?”

Louis, having started to regain his usual manner, rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Good. Well, I’m 19 and I attend the University of Bristol for Film and Television. I have a love of bananas that people generally find a little odd. I love cooking and I’m quite good at it. I play the guitar and sing a bit. I do yoga or write in my free time. I think world peace would be lovely and I am also shit at talking to boys, so there’s one thing in common already.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “You’re going to try and tell me you’re shit at talking to boys when you’re the one who used your charm to get me on your lap not even twenty minutes ago? You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am.” Harry shook himself a bit and sat up straight, trying to look as serious as possible. “My ‘charm’ that you speak of is unintentional, I can assure you. Everything I say simply comes from the heart and I only speak the truth. Such as, I tell you you’re pretty because you’re incredibly pretty. You’re like a work of art. Your face deserves to be painted by the greats and hung on display in the most esteemed galleries in the world. May I ask when is your birthday?”

Louis tried to find his voice. “December 24th,” he whispered.

Harry let out a deep sigh. “Then you are most certainly God’s gift to the world. You were just born one day a little too early, but no one mind’s that.”

Louis couldn’t believe him. How could someone be so effortlessly charming and kind? Can he actually trust anyone this charming? Louis groaned. “Why are you like this?”

Harry’s fingered smoothed over the soft skin of his cheekbones, lingering there for a moment before making their way down to trace the outline of his lips before lightly pulling at the bottom lip. He dropped his hand and stared intently into Louis’ eyes, thoroughly taking in their vibrant color and wide shape. “Like what, Louis?” he asked innocently.

“Like… Like the real-life embodiment of Prince Charming. If any other guy were to do this it would immediately feel like a red flag because I know you’d be trying to just get in my pants and then dump me. But for whatever reason you seem so sincere. So incredibly sincere that it makes me want to tell you all my secrets and give myself up to you. It’s… It feels like I couldn’t meet you and not fall for you even if I tried. No one could. It’s impossible not to fall for your fluffy hair, sweet words and extremely kind demeanor that contradicts all the black you wear, the tattoos and the aura you give off that screams, ‘I can fuck you into the ground at the drop of a hat’. You also have one of those deep voices that make people want to do whatever you say which is why your obvious top-ness works for you. I just… fuck… why are you like this?”

Harry physically refrained from touching Louis’ thigh and pulling himself closer. Everything about made Harry yearn for contact but he was too respectful to force himself on Louis in anyway, no matter what signals he got from him. He leaned forward more in his chair, making himself closer to Louis without invading any personal boundaries. “Here’s a counter question: why are you so lovely? Why do you make me feel butterflies in my tummy, something I haven’t felt since my first kiss? Why did I know from the minute I saw you that I wanted to get to know you no matter what it took? That I wanted to take you out to a nice restaurant and tweet you how you deserve to be treated? You’re so small and cute and I want to put you in my pocket, but I couldn’t do that because then I could never properly kiss you and you deserve to be kissed properly everyday. You deserve to be told how lovely you are everyday. You deserve to be happy everyday for the rest of your existence. And why do I want to be the person to tell you everyday so badly? I mean, I just met you. Of course, it could be lust. It could even, possibly, be love. I don’t know. All I know is that you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen and I want to give you serious cooking lessons because how can you eat cocoa puffs for dinner when they’re so many great things you can make to eat instead.”

For the first time that day, Louis giggled. His giggles were light and airy, at times even sounding like a squeak, but Louis didn’t mind. Harry opposite him nearly fell out of his chair. When he thought Louis couldn’t get better, Louis got even better. He giggled. Louis actually giggled and it was at something he said.

Once Louis calmed down, he stated simply, “I like simple things. Simple food, simple songs, simple relationships - simple life.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow, leaning closer to Louis. “Simple, ay?”

Louis nodded, shortening the gap between them further. “Yea, simple. Can you Mr. ‘I speak in eloquent sentences that, if said correctly, could probably make you come in your pants’ manage simple?”

Their noses brushed as Harry got even closer to Louis’ lips. “I can manage simple. Watch - hi, I’m Harry, I want to kiss you all over that wonderful body of yours and I would love to take you out on a date this Friday night. I was thinking ice skating, some dinner and a nice chat by the fire with a bottle of wine imported from the vineyards of Sicily. Sound simple?”

Louis shrugged. It took everything in him not to kiss Harry with his lips mere centimeters from his own. Their breath mingled in the air between them and Louis had never felt more at peace than he did right then. “It’s simple, but just to make sure it stays that way, when you cook dinner, cocoa puffs would be great. Super simple and super quick.”

A laugh rumbled out of Harry that made his dimples show and his whole face lit up. “You and your cocoa puffs. I’ll never win.”

Louis closed the miniscule area between his lips and Harry’s and finally did what he had wanted to do from the moment Harry sat down in front of him. The first kiss was quick and cautious as if they were skimming the water before they jumped in to make sure things weren’t cold. Their lips slotted together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle and Louis’ mind began to drift into wonder of their rest of their bodies possible compatibility. Harry was the first to part his lips and run his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip, pushing past the thing barriers to feel his hot mouth around him. Louis tasted of tea and a hint of cake, sweet but not overpowering in a way that made Harry want more.

Harry tasted like candy canes, minty fresh with a slight sugary undertone that, if Louis hadn’t already been kissing him with vigor, would have made him steal all the kisses he could from his plush lips. Their hands settled in their natural places: Louis’ tangled in Harry’s hand, Harry’s on Louis’ waist, making it easier for him to lift Louis onto his lap when he wanted to. From this position, Louis had a bit of an upperhand. He pulled Harry’s hair until his head was back and he was able to leave kisses down his jawline. Harry suppressed his moans, feeling himself begin to fill up in his pants and the shifting Louis was doing to get better access wasn’t helping. Panting, Harry proposed, “How about we go somewhere else to finish this? My car? My house? The employee changing room?”

Louis nodded frantically. “Changing room, as long as you think we’ll be alone.”

“Definitely,” Harry promised, “the next Santa just got to work, his break isn’t for another two hours and we have awhile until he leaves in the next Santa comes in. It’s rare for anyone else in the mall to use that room.”

“Fine, fine, I trust you.” Louis got up and urged Harry up with him. He took one last glance at their forgotten tea, grabbed his coat and followed Harry to the room he had spoken about. Inside, Louis tossed his coat onto the nearest bench and practically attacked Harry’s lips, who happily took the mauling. Harry easily lifted Louis off the ground and wrapped his legs around his waist, making them eye level. Their kisses, deepened and became more frantic as Louis grew impatient, wanting more friction.

Harry detached their lips. “What do you want?” He kissed across the expanse of Louis’ jaw and right below Louis’ ear making him shiver.

“You. Fuck, I want you.”

Instead of kissing him hard, Harry kissed Louis with a languid patience that Louis continually tried to speed up to no avail. He kissed each of his cheeks, speaking against his skin. “How badly do you want me, Louis? You want to suck my cock? Want me to fuck you?”

Louis whined. He wanted to be touched but Harry’s stayed firm where they were on his bum. “I wanna suck you off please. For the love of God, let me suck you off or touch me please.”

Harry smoothed out Louis’ hair as Louis began moving against him. “But baby, we’ve only just started.”

Harry let Louis down and took his own shirt off, which Louis took that as a chance to take his off as well. Louis could feel Harry looking down at him, analyzing every curve of his body as he sized him up, taking note of size difference between them. His large hands engulfed Louis’ bum when he went to grab it, squeezing and making Louis moan at the contact. Harry’s hands were nice and firm; Louis could have kept going like that for hours and been content if it weren’t for the hard-on he had in his pants. A hand snaked up and tweaked one of Louis’ nipples, forcing a high-pitched whimper to leave his lips. Harry gave him a curious look. He pinched the same nipple and was met by nearly the same response, though this one seemed more desperate. “My baby loves his nippleplay, don’t you? Good to know… But we can’t have you coming too early, now can we?” Louis shook his head and took the momentary pause in Harry’s word flow to get down on his knees and unbuckling his belt.

The feeling of Louis’ lips on the head of his dick made everything he was about to say catch in his throat. Louis licked one stripe up the underside before taking Harry in his mouth and bobbing his head, taking more of him in each time until his nose was against Harry’s pelvis. Louis could feel how big Harry was, the weight nice on his tongue. Harry knew how big he was so when he had tangled in Louis’ hair it took everything in him not to fuck his mouth. As hot as gagging was, Harry didn’t want to do that to him the first time especially if Louis wasn’t into that. Louis took his mouth and worked Harry with his hand as he looked up, stating, “Fuck my mouth, if you want.” His voice was slightly rougher than before and Harry’s cock twitched with interest at the sudden change.

Harry, his hand still in Louis’ hair, then took control, guiding Louis’ mouth onto his cock. Louis opened his mouth eagerly and took Harry fully back into his mouth effortlessly. Attentively, Harry began to roll his hips, hitting the back of Louis’ throat each time. Moans fell from his lips regularly as he finally realized that Louis had no gag reflex and could, and would, willingly take anything he gave him.

Harry quickened his pace, basically using Louis’ mouth as he sat their prettily on his knees while looking up at him under his long eyelashes. Louis could see as something changed in Harry, lust being apparent when he looked down at him. Something about his stare hit him deep, making him want to give everything to Harry that he possibly could. Louis’ mouth went more slack as he tried to hollow his cheeks more, receiving approving grunts and moans from Harry.

  
Harry slowed down, caressing Louis’ cheek as he admired him. “Such as good boy, aren’t you, Louis?” Louis tried his best to nod while Harry still had a grip on his hair. Harry pulled Louis off and he looked absolutely obscene; his lips were a deeper shade of pink, his face was completely flushed and his hair was going every which way. He was dripping pre-cum and his pupils were blown. Delicately, Harry helped Louis up from the ground and kissed his lips before laying himself down on the bench. “Come here, baby.” Louis obliged and Harry guided his leg over the other side of the bench so that he was standing above his face. Gently pulling him down the last bit, Harry flattened out his tongue and licked at Louis’ rim.

Louis tried to hold back his whimpers, knowing just how loud he could get during sex, but the feeling of Harry’s tongue and lips against his hole was driving him mad. He rolled his hips a few times before Harry grabbed him roughly, holding him in place. Louis’ back arched as he moaned loudly at the feeling of Harry’s small act of dominance.

He bent forward, taking Harry back into his mouth, bobbing fast and sloppily. He felt as Harry’s tongue slipped past the ring of muscles and finally, he was fucking him with his tongue.

It all felt so good with Harry behind him and Harry’s cock thick and full in his mouth and the fact that someone could walk in at anytime and find them was so hot to Louis, it was starting to become too much. Harry stopped his movement to work a finger into Louis. After a minute or two, and Harry thought he was stretched enough, he pushed a second finger in. A whine broke out of Louis, which Harry felt in his dick since Louis was still busy sucking him off.

Harry licked around the side of his fingers just as he crooked his fingers, hitting Louis’ prostate straight on. Louis clenched around him, but Harry didn’t stop and swatted Louis’ hand away from his own cock because he wanted him to come untouched. A string of Harry’s name and high pitched moans were punched out of Louis with each thrust into his little bundle of nerves as he continued trying to jerk Harry off. Feeling that usual tightening in his lower abdomen, Louis came with one last shout of Harry’s name. Strings of white painted Harry’s chest as Louis finished. Still in a slight daze, Louis deepthroated Harry one last time before he was coming down his throat. Louis stood up on wobbly knees and turned around so he could lick Harry’s chest clean and when he looked up to meet Harry’s eyes, they were filled with warmth and kindness, replacing the lust that was previously there.

“Hi,” Louis said with a soft smile.

Harry returned his smile, dimples and all. “Hi.”

“Was it… you know…”

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing, Lou.”

Louis nodded, his chest swelling with pride. “Good, good. I’m glad.” The pair eventually got up to get their clothes back on so they could leave. Abruptly, Louis stated. “The answer’s yes, by the way.”

Harry looked at him confusedly. “What?”

“To your date proposal for this Friday, the answer is yes. I mean, I would have been crazy not to say yes. With the way you speak to me and seem like you’ll treat me right and, if anything, the way you ate my ass like it’s your last meal. I fucking love it.”

Harry’s laugh boomed throughout the locker room. “It was my pleasure.

They shared a laugh as they finished re-dressing and fixing themselves up. They stood there for a moment, stupidly grinning widely at one another before Louis remembered the twins. “I forgot Phoebe and Daisy! Shit shit shit I gotta go get them.” Quickly, Louis spotted a pen through a locker grate and lucky for him, it was open. He grabbed it and scribbled his number of Harry’s forearm. Tossing the pen to the side, he kissed stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry one last time, who dipped down to meet him, and grabbed his coat as he ran out.

Harry ran to the door and called after him, “So I’ll pick you up around six?”

Over his shoulder, Louis yelled, “Six sounds good!”

Louis ran down the hallway, but slowed down to a power walk as he got into the main part of the mall so he didn’t look too suspicious. Louis made his way into the little girl store he thought the twins might be in. After searching high and low and tripping over multiple stuffed animals in the process, Louis found them trying on shoes in the back. Louis plastered a smile on his face as he walked up to them, arms crossed in front of him. “Don’t tell me you’re having fun without me?”

Daisy gasped when she saw her older brother. “Lou, we thought Santa had taken you, you were gone so long.”

Louis ruffled her hair. “I’m fine, Daisy, see? I’m right here. No need to worry. Now girls, how about you get your stuff together and we’ll head out of here, yea?”

Daisy took her time putting back each pair of shoes while Phoebe was quick since she only had one pair. Phoebe stood next to Louis and looked up at him skeptically. “Louis, why do you look like you’ve just run a marathon?”

Louis laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Just got so worried when I couldn’t find you two that I ran around all three of your favorite stores. So uh, I guess you could say I have been running a marathon, right? Right.”

Phoebe took the answer and Louis thanked God that his sister was still too young to realize when someone looked freshly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @dramioune!


End file.
